


May the gods bless you

by Zoroko12100



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Loss of Innocence, Reader is a nun, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroko12100/pseuds/Zoroko12100
Summary: Kid is bored, so he decides to go and bother a convent full of innocent young sisters. However, one of them decides to face the bloodthirsty pirate without fear."Isn't this woman afraid of death?""I will get this pirate to repent of his sins!"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't know what's the official religion in the One Piece world, so Reader is a sister who is devoted to "The Temple" and its gods.**

Eustass Kid was bored, and he urgently needed fun and violence. That peaceful island full of friendly people was starting to get on his nerves. Everything that seemed too perfect, seemed false at the same time.

"This is fucking boring, isn't there anything we can do in this damn place!? There's not even a fucking tavern!!"

"Well, it's a city dedicated to The Temple, so everything we like is considered as a sin." Killer explained calmly.

"And there are no women to hang out with either? How the hell do they even make children in this town!?"

"Unless you go to an abbey to spend time with the sisters, I doubt that you will have much interaction with women, Kid."

Killer saw his captain smile devilishly, which was always indicative that something bad was going to happen. Kid NEVER had good ideas.

"You're a geneious, Killer! I think it's time to visit the sisters and receive the blessing from the gods, don't you think so? ~"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked at that huge statue dedicated to the praised gods in those lands. You knelt down and began to pray silently like every morning.

Your whole life had always revolved around the church and its teachings, so you had no greater aspirations or dreams beyond dedicating your life to the gods. You didn't crave the outside world, nor contact with other people who weren't your other sisters. For you, that life was full and happy, why would you want to get out of there?

"Sister (y/n), apparently there are guests at the door. You must attend them properly." were the words of your Mother Superior, so you agreed with delight. You made your way to the entrance to the abbey, where you saw a bunch of strangely dressed pirates.

Kid glanced at the sisters. The vast majority (you included) were very young and with pretty and innocent faces. 'I feel like breaking this cute sisters~' Kid knew that all those pretty sisters were completely terrified of him, yet one of them approached him boldly. Interested, Kid looked you up and down. You were young, so you would be about 24 years old at most. You were short and slim, and with a pretty cute face with bright and innocent (e/c) eyes. Since you were wearing a veil, he couldn't see your hair, but a (h/c) strand escaped from the sides of it.

"Welcome to the house of the gods, what do you want?"

Kid, Killer, and the rest of his nakamas gasped when they heard you speak so boldly, but keeping your innocent face. 'SO FUCKING CUTE!!'

You noticed that the man who appeared to be the captain was a tall man with red hair and a mechanical arm. Next to him, was a blond man with a mask that prevented him from showing his face. "Oh, excuse me sir. If you want to go inside, you will have to remove your mask. Inside the convent it is forbidden to wear accessories or hats."

At your words, you noticed that the red-haired boy was approaching you with a threatening look. "Are you giving us orders, little sister?" You just sighed. "I don't order, I just follow the orders of the gods. If you want to enter, there are rules that you must follow."

Your fellow sisters looked at you in horror. Your personality was unwavering and sometimes you seemed to be unafraid of anything. How dare you answer such a terrible looking pirate?

Kid violently grabbed the collar of your dress, so your fellow sisters started screaming in fear. "Sister, we haven't come here to pray at your side. Can't you see that we're pirates? We have come to have a good time with your compa..."

Before Kid could finish his rude sentence, you slapped him so hard that it made everyone fall silent. Maybe you didn't know because of the mask, but Killer looked at you with pity.

"You dare to hit me!?" Kid was so surprised by your reckless action that he didn't know how to react.

"You're just a rude brat! If you come to the house of the gods and don't show respect, don't expect a warm welcome!"

All the pirates and nuns were left with their mouths open. You were small and delicate-looking, but you still looked defiantly at the fearsome pirate Eustass Kid. 'That woman isn't afraid of death...' was what everyone thought.

"Kid, let's go. You can't be violent towards the sisters, there are thousands of people you can insult and throw into the air." Kid pushed Killer and looked at you again. "No, I'm not leaving until this bitch says she's sorry. Don't you know who I am!?"

"I don't need to know who you are and I don't care at all! You're just another one of those rude pirates who believes that has more authority than the gods! Anyway, even a sinner like you has salvation. We can all be forgiven if we show repentance for our sins."

Kid scoffed. "So do you think I can be saved by 'your gods', sister?"

"Of course. We all deserve forgiveness. If you repent for your sins and allow yourself to be purified by the prayer of one of The Temple servants, your soul may be purified."

Killer glanced at his captain. 'This idiot is going to do something stupid, I'm sure.'

"Temple servant... aren't you one of them?"

"Besides being a fool, are you blind? Obviously, I'm a servant of The Temple."

You saw that Kid smirked at you sinisterly, but you didn't flinch. Seeing your brave look and attitude made Kid pick an interest in you. "Well, I think I want to be purified by you, sister~"

You heard the cry of terror from your fellow sisters, followed by a severe headache. You lost consciousness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt cold water all over your body, so you woke up. When you finally opened your eyes, realized that you were tied up. Looking around, you noticed that you weren't in the abbey, but a ship that seemed to be very far from your home and beloved sisters.

"Have you finally awakened, sister? Have you had sweet dreams?~" That irritating voice seemed familiar to you. Looking better, the same silly pirate from before was now in front of you, kneeling to look you in the eyes. "Good morning, you're aboard the Victoria Punk, my home. And from now on, yours."

"What are you talking about? My home is the abbey, not this filthy place."

"Filthy place? I don't think a nun who has spent her whole life among stones without any value has the ability to judge my ship. Which, by the way, is your home from now on. Am I not a pious man for allow you to live with a man as cool and strong as me?~"

"You don't need to know a lot about interior design to know you're not exactly a guru of good taste! Untie me right now, tulip man!"

Your condescending comments made Killer chuckle, though he quickly fell silent at the sight of Kid's furious gaze.

"Maybe you don't understand your situation, dear. You're trapped in the middle of the ocean surrounded by pirates ready to have fun with you." Kid moved his face closer to yours until he felt that your foreheads could touch. "You said even a scum like me can be forgiven for all my sins but... do you really think you can make me regret, sister?~"

You knew that pirate was making fun of you and your faith, but you didn't fall for his games. You had known trash like him all your life, and everyone had finally got enlightened. You set out to convert that sinner at whatever cost as a personal goal. "Yes, I firmly believe it."

Kid started laughing like crazy. He had never met a woman like you, capable of looking him in the eyes without fear instead of flinching. And on top of that, you were a young sister! "We're definitely going to have a great time, sister~"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending hours tied up, you noticed that the man with a mask was approaching you with a knife that seemed quite sharp. Killer thought you would scream or shake, but you stayed calm.

"Aren't you afraid of death?"

"Death is inevitable for all of us. It will come when the gods decides that it's our time. There's no point in opposing the inevitable."

Killer sighed as he got behind you and cut the ropes that tied your wrists. "Girl, you should be a little more careful with your words. My captain can be a person... quite irascible. Everything will be more peaceful for you if you go along with it."

"I will not back down. I have sworn before God that I would get that pirate to repent of his sins, and I will achieve whatever it takes!"

Killer sighed once more. More than a girl willing to fulfill the wishes of God, you seemed someone stubborn and with a gigantic pride. 'I guess that's why Kid finds you so interesting.'

"If you say so... Anyway, it looks like you're going to be spending time with us. My name is Killer, and the idiot you're trying to convert is Eustass Kid, the captain of this ship."

"My name is (y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances."

'So cute!' was what Killer thought every time he heard you speak. It was clear that you were already an adult, but your face was so adorable! Killer appreciated wearing a mask, because if not, you would see the silly smile that was forming on his mouth.

"I hope we can get along, sister (y/n)~"

You looked at Killer, something that made him a little nervous. He was quite tall and strong, and he was the only one who seemed interested in untying you.

"Are you going to be the person who will take care of me? I have lived in the temple all my life, so I don't know how to defend myself. And of course I don't know how to use weapons nor pretend to do it, so I don't understand why a pirate wants me in his crew ."

"Do you want me to protect you?~ "

"Of course! You seem like a decent person, so I'll trust you from now on, Killer-san." You showed Killer a thumbs up as you stood up, dusted yourself off, and left. Killer chuckled with amusement.

Were you really a nun? You were proud enough to be one, or perhaps The Temple had changed its doctrines in recent years. 'Well, whatever it is, I think she will make things more interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

For the seventh time during that week, you saw how Eustass Kid massacred a lot of enemy pirates whose only mistake had been to meet the redhead. You prayed for all those poor unfortunate souls whose end had been so tragic. "May the gods be with you and forgive your sins..."

Kid sighed annoyed when he saw you do that. Didn't you get tired of always having your hands together and reciting all that nonsense?

You saw the redhead approach you, completely drenched in blood. You looked him in the eyes, without fear and noticed Kid smiling at you as he grabbed your face, to smearing it with blood that was still hot. "Do you still think that someone like me can be forgiven?"

You agreed. "We all make mistakes."

Kid got upset. You always answered the same. "Damn, you look like a fucking scratched record! Don't you have any moresentences in your damn divine repertoire!?"

"If you want me to say something different, stop doing the same thing! How many more people are you going to keep killing for fun!?"

"All the necessary until I'm satisfied! As long as I'm the strongest I have the right to decide whether the losers live or die! What does that little brainwashed brain of yours not understand!?"

Your defiant look made Kid furious. "Okay, I have an ide ~" Kid walked up to the last survivor of that massacre, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to you. Then, he put a knife in front of his neck and looked at you with an evil smirk.

"What are you doing?" you asked nervously. "He's the last survivor and he's dying, haven't you had enough already!?"

You saw from the front row how Kid slaughtered that man who looked at you with tears in his eyes and begged for forgiveness. As soon as Kid finished, he dropped his body into your arms. You looked at the face full of suffering and pain of that man during his last seconds of life.

"Everything is going to be fine. You won't suffer anymore, so don't worry." Your voice was soft and calm, so that man calmed down as he finished dying. It was as if your words made him feel really better.

'Wow, that's the power of a sister...' was what the entire crew thought as they looked at your calm smile.

'She's so fucking annoying!' was what Kid thought when he saw you smile at that man about to die.

When that man died, you closed his eyes and made one last prayer for his soul. When you open your eyes, you saw the redhead's gaze. "Do you still believe that I can be forgiven by your gods?"

You didn't smile at him, and that made him mad. "Yes, I still believe it, from the bottom of my heart."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid saw that Killer was tightening his blades, As he was still furious to talk to you, he decided to let off steam with his second on board "Why the hell does she smile at a dying man but never smile at me!?"

Killer looked at his captain as if he was stupid. "You must be kidding, her job as a sister is to help those in need. Did you think that you were going to have a sexy sister seductively showing legs and accepting our lifestyle despite being totally against her beliefs?"

"S-Shut the fuck up, Killer!"

Killer sighed as he watched Kid leave furiously. The blonde saw that you did not know what to do with the corpse in your arms, so he went to help you get rid of him. Since Kid had killed him, you still hadn't gotten rid of that corpse, so Killer figured you just didn't know what to do with it.

"Thanks, Killer."

"You're good?"

"Yes, I think I've gotten used to Kid murdering a hundred people a day." you replied as you raised your thumbs up with an animated voice. 

Killer dropped a drop of sweat behind his head. "To be a sister, you quickly adapt to violence."

"I have no choice! The captain of this ship is a violent maniac! But I know that deep down, Kid has a good heart!"

Killer almost choked while hearing those words. The blonde patted you on the head. "It's adorable that you still believe that."

He noticed that your face was still stained with dried blood from Kid's hands, so he wiped your face carefullly. Killer, while touching your face, realized that his hand was just as big as your entire face. 'She's so cute~"

Sometimes, Killer was sick of only being surrounded by men. It was nice to have women on board, although it was a shame you were a sister. Unlike Kid, Killer had values, so he would never lay a hand on a sister. Also, he had promised that he would take care of you, so he couldn't afford you to stop looking at him with good eyes.

"K-Killer ... Is there something strange about my face?" The blonde came back to reality. He realized that he had not yet removed his hand from your face, which was beginning to be a little weird for both of you. Still, Killer could see that your face was slightly flushed and you looked away. 'That's a cute reaction... could it be that...?

"Oi (y/n), is this the first time a man has touched you?~"

You slightly panicked because didn't want to see yourself in such a pathetic way in front of pirates. "Don't be silly! O-Of course not! I'm not that childish!"

"A father or brother doesn't count~"

"S-Shut up! It can't be helped! I've lived all my life in the temple surrounded by women...

It was fun to tease you. In the kind of world Killer lived in, women didn't tend to be so innocent. If you had reacted that way just by touching your face it was a certain fun to think of _other things_. Despite feeling ashamed, you weren't trying to push him away either, and that tempted him to try to go further.

'Ahhhhhh, why does she has to be a sister?'

"Killer! We must clean up the captain's mess, will you help us?" Wire said in the background. Killer noticed his nakamas. They were all poorly dressed and with extravagant makeup. On the other hand, when he looked at you, you were like a breath of fresh air among so many garbage.

You noticed Killer holding your hands and sighing exhausted. "Thank you for existing."

You smiled without really knowing why. "Y-You're welcome, I think..."


	3. Chapter 3

Right now, Kid's pirates were in full battle with a Marine ship. Also, for a change, this time it hadn't been Kid who had started the fight.

Following captain's orders, you went into his personal cabin while you waited for the fight to stop, since you weren't a fighter nor did you have any special skills. _"It's dangerous for you (y/n), so hide and DON'T GO OUT UNTIL I ORDER IT."_ were the words of Kid when all that disaster started.

You listened to the gunshots and blows that were happening outside, and that made you feel a little insecure. You weren't afraid of your own death, but you also didn't want anything to happen to those pirates or marines. "I don't understand why they have to fight each other. In the end, nobody ever wins with violence."

Suddenly, you heard a scream from a familiar voice. Despite Kid's warnings, you decided to go outside to see what had happened.

To your surprise, you saw that Kid was lying on the ground injured. "Eustass!" You ran to help him. As you got closer, you heard that several marines were staring at you. "I can't believe it, that bastard has kidnapped a sister!"

You saw that everyone started talking about you. "Sister! Are you alright? You must come with us! We're the Marines and we will keep you safe from these bloody pirates!"

The words of those Marine men were correct, you would definitely be safer with them than with the pirates. However, you didn't feel kidnapped. Yes, Kid had taken you by force with him at first, but the truth is that on more than one occasion he had told you to leave the ship on the next island. You were still there because of your stubbornness to get Kid to repent for his sins.

"Damn woman, does dog barking sound when I speak to you!? I told you to stay the fuck inside!"

You ignored Kid and stepped in front of him. "Don't you see that this fight is nonsense? Violence only brings violence!"

Everyone was looking at you like you were crazy. They were pirates and the other marines. What were they going to do? Have a tea and resolve their differences through dialogue? "Don't be stupid, sister! Come with us at once and let us deal with the pirate scum!"

"(y/n)! It's dangerous, step aside!" You heard Killer tell you, but you knew that if you backed away, then Kid would be attacked again.

"I won't move! Not until you stop this nonsense!"

Everyone was hit on the forehead by your stubbornness. "Can't you see that she's really a distraction? That woman is also a pirate, not a sister!" You heard one of the Marines yelling at his comrades. "Otherwise why on earth would an innocent sister support such beasts? Attack her without fear!"

"Bastards. You will receive the grace of God through my fists." Kid struck many marines with his huge mechanical hand, killing many of them in the process.

"Eustass! Don't blaspheme!"

"You're in the middle of the fucking battlefield (y/n)! You just shouldn't worry about my blasphemies, stupid woman!"

While you were arguing with Kid, you didn't notice that one of the Marines was firing a gun in your direction. Kid did notice, but he didn't push you away in time, so he watched in horror as the shot hit what appeared to be your neck.

Kid panicked when he saw you hurt. The mere thought that you might be dead was enough to make him dare not move from his place.

You felt you were choking on your own blood. It was painful, very painful. It was difficult for you to breathe because of your own blood, and you felt that at any moment you would die. Fear took hold of you. You thought that the day your death came you wouldn't flinch, but that apparently wasn't true.

"Bastards!" Kid was furious to see you fall injured. "Are your shitty eyes unable to see that she's not a pirate!? I will slaughter each and every one of you, assholes!"

You wanted to talk, you wanted to tell Kid not to continue, but there was obviously no way you could do it without dying while trying. You saw that several marines died in frightful ways at the hands of Kid and his powers.

'This is not what I wanted. I didn't want them to die!' Seeing the horror faces of the Marines, and the display of Kid's violence made you realize that, although everyone was always kind to you on that ship, they were still violent pirates and wanted by the law because their crimes.

'I really... don't know if I can change them...'

Your pupils stopped focusing correctly because of all the lost blood and the lack of oxygen in your lungs.

'I'm really going to die...' You remembered those happy days in the temple with your fellow sisters. You always remembered those days with nostalgia, but the truth is that it was too boring. You did realize that, deep down, until the day that Kid and the others took you with them, you life had been completely empty.

'Am I going to die thinking that I haven't really done anything with my life? That's... too sad.' You giggled in your head realizing how sad your life really had been.

You heard the voices of the pirates calling you, but you closed your eyes anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you opened your eyes, Kid and the rest of his nakamas were around you. Wire and Heat had tears in their eyes.

"(Y/n) -chan! We thought you were going to die!"

As the on-board doctor finished bandaging you, you looked at your hands stained with your own blood to cover the wound.

"You were lucky, stupid. The bullet didn't pierce your throat, so you survived by a miracle. You've been in a coma for a week as a parasite on my ship."

"I guess the gods thought it wasn't my time yet..."

You saw Kid was glaring at you. "I swear that as you name the damn gods again I will throw you overboard. Do you see what happens when you refuse to obey my orders? A couple more inches and your neck would split with a bullet! Stupid woman without braincells! Gods? Stop talking about gods, pray less for bullshit and pay more attention to what's going on around you!"

"Hey Kid, don't be so hard on her. Can't you see she's still hurt? She doesn't need to hear your screams right after waking up." Killer reassured him.

"No! I'm sick of her stupid prayers that almost cost her own life! You don't live in the fucking temple anymore! You decided to stay with us, so act accordingly!"

You hung your head in shame, now that the danger had passed, you were aware of the great stupidity you had committed.

"Sorry..."

Kid, seeing you duck your head down, felt bad for yelling at you. "*Sigh* Next time listen to me and don't do stupid things. You're weak."

'I'm weak ... huh? I guess that's true.' So many years living protected in the temple made you forget the harsh reality of the outside. Outside life was cruel. People kill, steal, and betray. The teachings of the temple only serve in the temple, in the outer world the law of the strongest reigns.

Knowing that you have been about to die made you realize that you didn't want to continue living like this. If you faced death again, this time you wanted to leave without regrets.

Kid was going to say something else, but Killer stopped him. "We better leave her alone for a bit. She needs it."

Everyone in the crew was worried about you, and Kid was starting to feel guilty about the situation.

'If I hadn't taken her out of the temple, she would now live in peace... Her pain is my fault.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you got out of bed full of energy. You had been meditating all night and had come to a conclusion: from now on, you were going to live to the fullest. You wouldn't abandon your faith, but you weren't going to live in fear either. From now on you would try new things, even if those things went against everything they had taught you in the temple.

'If the gods have allowed me to continue living, there must be a reason. They won't get mad if I do what I want!'

The crew watched you walking happily around the boat, so they looked at you strangely.

"Good morning (y/n). I see you... much better." Killer greeted you. Your happy expression was strange for someone who had almost died.

"Yep! I feel so much better!"

Killer looked at you in surprise. Honestly, he thought you would still be crying scared or traumatized. Yet you seemed better than ever. "Well, seeing you happy makes me happy. So I guess everything is fine."

"Yep! I have decided that, from now on, I'm going to do what I want! Teach how me to do typical sinful activities!"

Killer went blank. "T-Typical sinful activities...?"

The blonde blushed. It was impossible for you to refer to _that_ , right? Although maybe you had some kind of divine revelation and you were now curious about the body of the opposite sex.

"You'll have to be a little more specific..."

"You know..." you looked at Killer with shyness. "Something that only adults can do..."

Killer gulped. 'Calm down. It can't be _that_... "

"Don't make me say it outloud, Killer... It's embarrassing..."

The blonde thought he was going to choke with his own saliva. If this was a dream, it was definitely the best dream of his life. It was impossible that you weren't referring to _that_. Your face was flushed, your eyes looked at him nervous but with a certain passion and desire. It was like you knew it was something wrong, but you still wanted to try it.

'My God, this is the best time of my life. I think I just found out that I have a hidden fetish for sisters.'

"You mean... sex-"

"Playing cards! I've always found it an interesting activity! But the Mother Superior said it was an activity of sinners. You know... gambling and all that is kinda indecent..."

Killer felt a bucket of cold water above his head. 'I don't know why the hell I think so many stupid things. I doubt this woman even knows what sex is.'

"Killer?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll teach you how to play..."

You thanked him cheerfully, but noticed that Killer was visibly disappointed. The blonde sighed and turned around.

"Where are you going, Killer?"

"To the shower. I need to cool my head with VERY cold water."


	4. Chapter 4

You served the food to the pirates. Now that you no longer considered yourself a sister (although you were still wearing the habit), you gradually came to accept the fact that you were on a pirate ship, and that all those ridiculous-looking men were your new family.

In addition, since you had decided to live doing whatever you wanted, every day was happier for you. You laughed inside at the thought that your sisters would think you were a heretic if they ever found out about your new life.

"Your food is the best (y/n)-chan! It's great that you're one of us now!" You heard Wires tell you happy while looking at the food. The other pirates praised your as well.

Knowing that you were needed, even for pirates, made you happy. You showed them a smile. "I don't think it's the best, but if you like that, it makes me happy."

Everyone was delighted with your presence. Your voice was so relaxing and your smile so angelic that everyone felt purified when they saw or heard you speak. You saw that the others were starting to grab the food, but you slapped them.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kid asked angrily, since he was the one who received the blow.

"You're so disrespectful! Before eating you have to give thanks for the food!" You answered annoyed. Perhaps, now you no longer followed the doctrines of the temple, but that wasn't going to turn you into a savage without principles or decency. You forced everyone to give thanks for the food, to which Kid just rolled his eyes at you in annoyance.

"Now that I think about it (y/n). Why are you still wearing the habit? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in normal clothes?" Heat asked you as he ate.

"I will never wear the prostitute clothes that Eustass tries me to wear. It's embarrassing!" You answered with red cheeks as you remembered the low-cut clothes that Kid had given you earlier and that you had obviously totally rejected.

'Ahhhhh, she's so cute...' they all thought at the same time.

"Oi! What's wrong with the clothes I gave you!? You will never be attractive to men if you are dressed like that!"

"I don't mean to be attractive to you, Eustass!"

Everyone laughed as they watched you argue with Kid.

Like every weekend, Kid's pirates had a tradition of playing cards after they finished eating, so Heat pulled out the poker deck. The rules were simple. The loser of each round had to choose between several cards with questions written by everyone and answer them.

"I don't know why we don't play straight truth or dare. The fun is the questions, not the cards." Killer complained.

"Well, that's how we laugh at the losers." Kid replied as he handed out cards to everyone. Kid also handed you cards, but you looked at them suspiciously. "Aren't you going to play today either? You said you wanted to learn."

"I don't know..."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on, (y/n)-chan! Play a round and you'll see that it will be fun! We promise not to make you do any dirty quests if you lose!"

Everyone laughed at Wire's comment, but immediately fell silent when they saw Kid's threatening look. "How many times do I have to repeat it to you, you stupid monkeys? No inappropriate shit in front of (y/n)."

"Oh, c'mon! The captain thinks that (y/n)-chan is too innocent! She's already 24 years old, she's not any girl who doesn't know about se-"

They all saw your crystal clear gaze, and that made them pause as they gulped.

They started the game. You didn't sign up to play the first few rounds, so the loser (Heat) read aloud the question he had to answer.

"Okay, here it says 'How many times have you had oral s-'" Before Heat completed the question, Kid tossed him a glass of rum. "Captain! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Are you an idiot!? Answer another less dirty question!"

Killer looked at the cards with questions written by the crew. "Wow, they're all full of dirty questions..."

"STUPID HORNY MONKEYS! ARE YOU JUST UNABLE TO THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS RATHER THAN YOUR DICKS!?"

"But Captain! It was you who said it was more fun that way!"

Kid regretted the day those words came out of his mouth. He had made it his personal goal not to continue to mislead you, so he had banned any porn magazine or other such item on the ship. Your purity and innocence was something I wanted to keep as punishment for not protecting you that day.

"Don't worry Eustass, I'm not a little girl. I know perfectly well the things that men do in private."

Killer smiled. "Oh yeah? And what do you think we do?~"

"W-Well... You already know!"

"No, I don't know ~" Killer held back a laugh. It was a lot of fun teasing you.

You blushed. You knew Killer liked to tease you like that, but you weren't going to let him win. Maybe you had been in the temple your whole life, but you weren't THAT stupid.

"Ma-Mastur-"

"AHHHHH! NEXT QUESTION!" Kid interrupted you before you finished speaking. Killer started to laugh like crazy as you felt completely embarrassed, and Kid glared at his second on board.

"Okay, here it says answer if I've ever received a black kiss."

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF OR SOMETHING!?" Kid exclaimed angrily as he covered your ears with his hands so you wouldn't listen.

"Oh come on, (y/n) sure knows what it is, don't treat her like a brat."

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT IS!"

"Isn't it kissing with black lipstick?" you asked innocently while looking at them confused.

They all looked at you with shadowed faces. "My God, she's too pure for this..."

"I TOLD YOU, BASTARDS!" Kid looked at you and pointed intensely at the door. "You're leaving NOW. It's totally forbidden for you to stay for game night since these morons are incapable of behaving!"

"Ehhhh? But I don't want to be alone! It's not fair that everyone plays but me!"

Kid sighed annoyed. "Were you really a nun? Why the hell are you unable to follow orders!? Were yo so fucking rebellious back in the temple!?"

You looked away. "Well, the Superior Mother always punished me for answering her back..."

'Ahhhh, so she was a troublesome nun...' they all thought upon seeing you. To be honest, you really were too proud and your character too strong not to have ever been punished.

Killer walked up to you and put his arm around your shoulders. "Don't worry (y/n), I can teach you everything you have missed these years in the temple~"

Kid angrily pushed Killer away. Lately, everyone had found out that you were actually quite hot, and that bastard in a mask was blatantly trying to flirt with you, even though you didn't know much about it either.

"Don't worry captain. Today we will ask questions suitable for all audiences." Wire laughed as he put away all the +18 content cards.

You were encouraged to play the next round. 'Ahhh, what difference does it make. I'm already a sinner, I guess it was obvious that gambling was going to be next...'

You obviously lost. What's more, you didn't even understand what the game was about, you just didn't want to feel displaced. "Well, I lost. Ask me whatever question you want."

They all looked at you with predatory eyes. They had the opportunity to ask a sister anything. Wasn't that too exciting somehow? The possibilities were endless. Anyway, everyone had to contain themselves because of the threatening gaze of Kid, the protector of your innocence.

Killer sighed. "I guess we'll ask you normal questions... Let's see... Why did you become a sister? Did you have some kind of divine revelation or something?"

Everyone expected some surreal anecdote about gods talking to you or angels singing, but they didn't get any of those fantasies.

"When I was a child, our village was attacked by slavers. My parents and brothers were caught and sold, but I managed to flee before they caught me. I took refuge in the temple where you found me and decided to stay there." The sad memories of that day no longer affected you. Still, you've never talked about it. "I guess I was scared to go out into the outside world again, and that's why I stayed."

Everyone was shocked by that revelation. 'Shit, that's too depressing!' everyone thought.

"So... you didn't become a sister because you hated the idea of being with a man?" Kid asked you with some hope in his eyes.

"Huh? Not especially. But that doesn't mean I'm not still devoted to the teachings of the Temple." You put your hands together like you were going to pray. "The gods are, and will be, the first thing in my life forever!"

Kid sighed in disappointment and rolled his eyes. 'I don't know why the hell I expected a different answer.'

You looked at Kid confused. "Now... what's wrong with him?"

Killer laughed. "Maybe one day I'll teach you that lesson ~"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up at dawn thirsty, so you decided to go to the kitchen to drink water. You were still a bit sleepy, so weren't fully aware of what was going on around you, so you didn't pay attention to the fact that Kid's room had the light on.

Upon entering the kitchen, you found a clean glass and finally drank water. 'Ahhh, how thirsty I was ...'

You stayed a few seconds enjoying the cold water in silence.

But you didn't hear the silence you wanted, but some strange sounds that caught your attention. It was early morning and everyone was sleeping, so you didn't know why there was so much scandal at 3 in the morning.

You decided to investigate where the sound was coming from. After a while trying to figure out what it was, you discovered it came from Kid's cabin. 'Huh? Why are you awake at this hour? ' Also, you heard there was someone with him. 'Has he invited someone over...? '

You looked out for see why your captain made so much noise at night, and you were also curious to see who he was with.

But seeing the scene in front of your eyes made you blush and immediately stopped looking, totally ashamed. You had heard it from one of your sisters, but you had never seen it in person. 'Wait... why the heck would I have to see _this_ in person!?'

While you were panicking and still embarrassed, you felt someone staring at you... or so you thought.

"What are you doing here, (y/n)?" Killer knelt down, imitating you. The masked man saw that you were completely red. "Today I do the night watch, there's no need for you to stay awake."

You pointed to Kid's room. "Eustass is... Eustass is...!" You didn't even know how to say it.

Killer, curious, took notice of his captain's room. He finally found out what you were talking about, and had to hold back a laugh. "Wow, I think you have seen something you shouldn't. Sometimes, Kid invites women at night if we're visiting a town."

"THAT'S SOMETHING ONLY MARRIED COUPLES CAN DO! ISN'T IT A SIN OUTSIDE OF MARRIAGE!?"

'Don't laugh Killer, just don't...' Killer repeated looping to himself as he watched you panic.

You noticed that Killer was patting your head. "You're so cute. You still thought that everyone here lived innocently... We're pirates, do you really think that people like us get married and have children like in the movies?"

That comment bothered you. "Oi! Every time you commit adultery, the gods lament!"

"Who the hell said that to you?"

"The Superior Mother, of course! The sisters are completely forbidden to do-"

"But (y/n) isn't a sister anymore, right? And since you're not a sister anymore, that means you have to live like the rest of us." Killer got quite close to you. Fortunately, a mask covered his face. "That means you should learn that, sometimes, these things are unavoidable~"

You looked away nervously. When Killer got this close, you felt like your heart was beating fast. "I-I guess I'll have to get used to it... It's true that I must learn to cope with these kinds of situations." You sighed.

While you were still talking to Killer, the moans of Kid and the random woman he was with could be heard in the background. You felt that you wanted to die right there. The situation couldn't have been more uncomfortable.

Suddenly you both heard that Kid was going to investigate if there was someone behind the door, so Killer grabbed you and pushed you around the corner to prevent your captain from seeing you.

"Ahhhh, it's annoying when Kid gets mad. He better not see us."

Killer, while still watching that Kid wasn't looking for both of you, was hugging you tight against his chest. You really felt that blood was going to your head. 'Wow... He's definitely in good shape...'

Since Kid hadn't left yet, Killer hugged you even tighter against his body so you wouldn't make noise. Now you could hear him breathing. 'Oh no, I think I'm going to have a nosebleed!'

You didn't understand it, but that man hugging you so tightly made you feel good. Your heart was beating fast and you felt like you were definitely going to suffer a nosebleed. Maybe it was childish to react like that, but at 24 years of age, it was your first direct contact with the opposite sex in such a close way.

When you raised your head, you saw that Killer made a finger signal to you to not make any noise. You blushed and looked down.

Kid finally left, so Killer relaxed. When he looked down, he saw that you were resting your head on his chest. 'Oh, I think she's going to be mad.'

But you didn't, nor did you turn away. That made Killer smirk. 'Oh my~ This is unexpected~'

"Are you comfortable?~"

You gasped. "S-Sorry! I-!"

Killer laughed. He had told himself that he wasn't going to touch you because you were a sister, but now you were saying that you no longer considered yourself one as such. 'Well, if I do something, it wouldn't be immoral, right?'

If he played with you for a while, nothing bad would happen, right? Maybe you could end up liking it and asking for more.

You felt Killer caress your face, and then lower his hand to your back. He brought you closer to his body. You couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask, but you knew Killer was smirking.

"Don't you want to learn everything you missed while praying, sister? ~"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I didn't have de intention of doing the fic lemon, but well... here I am. So I had to change the rating of the fic in the end, haha.  
>  I don't consider that this chapter is lemon or something like that, but the next one will do it and that is why it is better to advise in advance.**

You didn't know what Killer was referring to, but if he did say so, it sure would be a good thing.

"W-Well, what is it...?"

Killer smirked and walked over to you. You got nervous again. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing ~"

Suddenly, you heard a click. Killer removed his mask and was finally letting you see his face, although his long bangs still covered half of it. You had always been curious what Killer would look like, and now you could finally see him.

You were surprised to find out that he was actually quite attractive. He had a couple of scars, but they weren't unpleasant. His eyes were a brilliant sky-blue and his eyelashes were quite long. The only flaw was that, just like Kid, he was wearing some stupid fuchsia lipstick that didn't do his face any favor.

Suddenly, you noticed that, not only were you gawking at Killer, but you also had his face in your hands.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-!" you said nervously as you pushed your hands away and walked away quickly.

"You should stop apologizing for minor things. There is nothing wrong with what you have done."

You were surprised that Killer wasn't mad at you. You knew that the blonde didn't like that other people touched him. "R-Really?"

"Sure~ You're someone special to me, so it doesn't matter. Do you understand what I mean?"

It made you happy that Killer said you were special to him. You liked Killer quite a bit, since he was always kind and helpful to you. Ever since you arrived, he always helped you and was by your side.

"You're special to me too, Killer. I like you a lot!"

Killer knew you weren't talking about a romantic feeling, but he still decided to take advantage of the situation. Obviously you had a better perception of him rather than Kid. Killer was sure that, in your eyes, he was a gentleman willing to help her. 'Forgive me (y/n), I'm really not that good.'

You saw Killer get even closer to your face until his forehead touched yours. You didn't understand why, but Killer had always made you feel especially nervous, much more so than Kid. There was something about her ... much more intoxicating.

He smiled at you. "Does it bother you that I get so close?"

"N-Not especially..." You immediately looked away, embarrassed, and decided to separate yourself from him a bit. However, Killer cornered you against the wall and put his arms around you.

That action made your heart beat like crazy. 'This is definitely not good for my heart!!'

"No, you still don't understand."

"I-Is there more to understand!?"

You noticed that Killer brushed your lips with his thumb while stroking your hair with the other. He knew you were blushing and you didn't really know what was going on, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Aren't you curious about if what Kid is doing feels good?~"

"N-No!"

Killer laughed. "Don't panick, I'm not going to attack you like that."

You were dumbfounded while you looked him in the eyes. 'Ahhh, what a handsome man~'

You had told yourself that you were going to live without regrets and that you were going to do whatever you wanted, even if it went against the teachings of the temple. And if this handsome boy was making you an offer, you weren't going to turn it down.

"W-Well, I don't think anything bad would happen if I try..."

Killer smiled confidently. You felt the blond caressing your face gently and slowly approaching you. He kissed you. At first it was a very short and soft kiss. When he was done, he looked into your eyes and smiled at you in a way that made you incredibly anxious. "What's up?~ Did it bother you that I did that?"

How the hell would that bother you!? It had been perfect!

"T-This is the first time I've been kissed... I couldn't tell you what's up..." you answered trying not to show that you really liked it.

Your words excited Killer. "Oh, don't rush (y/n), that wasn't a kiss."

That surprised you. You would swear that was a kiss. Or at least that was what you had learned from some of your sisters. They told you that a kiss is when two people put their lips together. Wasn't that what you just did?

"Isn't it? I thought that-"

Killer brought his lips back together with yours, but this time you felt him open his mouth. Without knowing very well what you were doing, you imitated it. You noticed his tongue starting to move with yours. Then he would slowly close his mouth and open it again. He repeated this action a few times, and you followed suit.

If that was a kiss, it felt so much better than before!

After a while, Killer did the action of separating from you and ending the kiss once and for all, but you grabbed his face with your hands to stop him. He also grabbed your waist and increased the intensity of the kiss. Killer wasn't planning on giving him a lewd kiss, but since you seemed quite willing, he didn't want your expectations to be lowered. As soon as he changed the way he kissed you to a much more aggressive one, he noticed that your breathing was shaking.

He stopped abruptly and wiped the saliva that had left in your mouth. "That's a kiss~"

Because you didn't answer, he decided to ask. "Did you like it?~"

"Yes..." you answered still groggy.

Killer smiled. "Do you want to try again?~"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid got up to go to breakfast the next morning. When he got to the kitchen he saw that you were alone with Killer, who was eating pasta. 'God, does that man only eat spaghetti? Oh shit, I said God ... Wait, why the hell do I care if I blaspheme!? Damn woman and her indoctrinations!'

"Good morning, scum." Kid greeted as usual. The redhead sat down and waited for you to serve him breakfast. When you finally did, Kid noticed that you were blushing.

"Huh? Are you sick or something?"

"N-No ... And say thanks for the food!"  
Kid sighed annoyed while ignoring you. As he ate, glanced at you. You looked pretty shy today. And Killer seemed quite happy in comparison. That bothered him. Killer was NEVER that happy.

"Hey, (y/n). Last night was fun, right?~"

Kid looked puzzled at his second-in-command. Last night? What the hell did they do last night?

"D-Don't play with me, Killer!" You answered embarrassed while looking away nervously.

Kid NOW was starting to get upset. "Bastards, what happened last night?

"Huh? Oh, nothing. (y/n) couldn't sleep, so I taught her how to kill time~"

"Did you teach her how to play cards or what?"

Killer laughed. "Yes, we played cards~" the masked man looked at you with an amused grin. Even if you couldn't see it because the mask, you could sense it. "In the temple they didn't teach you as well as I did, huh?~"

You dropped a plate on the floor. "SHUT UP!!" You left the kitchen completely red. "Oh, and Eustass ... THOSE THINGS CAN ONLY BE DONE BY MARRIED PEOPLE!"

Kid looked at you with a shadow in his eyes. As soon as you left, he shot Killer a death glare.

"YOU TRAITOR BASTARD."

"I don't know what you're talking about, captain~"

"If anyone is going to debauch that sister, IT WILL BE ME."

"Honestly, nothing happened. (Y/n) saw you with that hooker and she was a bit confused, so I just told her a few things." Killer stared at Kid. "But if that bothers you this much, I think now I'll start taking it more seriously~"

Kid turned red with fury. "So, that's what how you're going to play, huh?." He smirked confidently. "Then this is the fucking war."

"Weren't you the protector of his innocence or some shit like that?" Killer asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I plan to make that woman mine."

Killer smiled confidently as he got up from the table. "Better give up Kid, you don't have any charm with women."

Heat and Wire, who had overheard the entire conversation, decided to join in. "IS IT ALLOWED TO FLIRT WITH (Y/N)!? We want to too!"

"IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER TO HER, WE WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS." Kid and Killer answered at the same time while they shot murderous glances at the other two.

"Ehhhh!? That's not fair!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were cleaning the railing of the boat. When you were anxious you liked to clean. It was a habit you had acquired in the temple, so now you always cleaned when you felt like this. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed against the boat and got you wet.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Heat asked you when saw that your clothes were soaked. "I can dry your clothes if you want."

"Oh! Great, thanks!"

No one expected you to kick the habit in front of everyone. Kid paled and immediately ran up to you. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing by getting naked in front of everyone!?"

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing clothes underneath, silly! Did you really think I was naked underneath?"

Kid blushed embarrassed. But it turned out true, to his surprise, you were wearing clothes under the black dress of the habit. It was nothing to attract attention, just a short white nightgown-like dress with thin straps.

Since the veil had also gotten wet, you decided to take it off as well. It was quite rare that you let others see your (h/c) hair, so everyone looked at you with wide eyes. With your hair down and that light dress you looked like a normal girl, and they all liked that.

"Hey (y/n)-chan, you should dress like this more often! You look good!"

"R-really?" you blushed at Wire's words. You had never paid attention to your appearance before, so a simple compliment made you blush.

Kid shot his nakama a death glare. Still, you looked helpless and fragile, which made Kid want to want to play with you. Suddenly, you noticed that Kid was behind you. When you turned around, you saw that he made strange poses.

"Wow, it's quite hot today. Don't you think, (y/n)?" Kid's infallible technique was to show you his strong and trained torso. 'All women like my body, surely now she-'

'My God, captain, please stop. You're embarrasing us...' thought everyone else when they saw their captain trying to show off in such a pathetic way.

Kid saw your face of complete indifference. "You look so pale Eustass, if you keep going around without a shirt you will burn yourself and turn red as a lobster."

'Shit! As I always go without a shirt, she has gotten used to it!'

Kid saw Killer laugh at him, which made him turn red with rage. 'You masked bastard!'

Kid felt you touch his forehead. "See? You've already turned red. I'd better walk you to the infirmary before you get heatstroke. Why don't you take better care of yourself?"

Now it was Kid who was making fun of Killer. "Well, if you want to accompany me, there's nothing I can do about it~"

'You bastard with tulip hair!'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the infirmary, the on-board doctor wasn't there. "Don't worry Eustass, lie down and I'll put some cold rags on you." Kid watched you move as you searched for what you needed. He could see your little body move all over the room, and that made him feel a little hot.

'Why the hell does she have such a hot body!? What the hell did they feed you in the temple with!? '

You finally came up with everything you need to help Kid. "Very well, rest and you will see how you feel better in a while." You saw that Kid had a red face. 'Poor thing, he must be feeling really bad.'

"Don't worry Eustass, I'll let you rest." You turned to leave, but Kid grabbed your wrist. "Hm?"

The redhead dragged you towards him. "I think I'll feel better if you stay close to me~"

You noticed that you were right on top of him, and that made you blush. Kid started to brush his fingers across your back, and that sent a chill through your body... But it wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

"What you saw the other day... It's not a bad thing, you know?" You were thoughtful for a second, until you remembered what he meant. "There's nothing wrong with having a good time with someone. You know?~"

"B-But that's only between people who love each other! I highly doubt that Eustass loved that woman!"

'Love? Does she really think that... Oh shit, she's so adorable!'

You saw Kid laugh. "What are you laughing at? I don't think I said something funny!"

Kid grabbed your waist as he lifted you up to better accommodate you on top of him. You noticed that he was smiling at you in a slightly strange way. "I'm sure if you love the other person it must be something amazing, but even if you don't, it feels good, you know?~"

That made you nervous. You felt that it was a little hot inside the room. Then, you noticed something strange on Kid's hip, and it made you stand up, but your captain prevented you from moving further. So there you were, sitting on top of your captain while he was laying down. 'This is so embarrasing... Why am I in this situation!?'

"You don't have to feel guilty about want to feel good." Kid began to slowly raise his hand from your waist to your neck. "Don't you think so?"

'What is this guy talking about!?'

Suddenly, he pulled you towards him and you felt something wet on your neck. "What are you doi-!?" Although that was strange, it didn't feel unpleasant. You didn't have the willpower to pull Kid's mouth away from your neck, and Kid smiled realizing that he wasn't being rejected.

Between the biting and his moving hand, you began to feel more and more hot throughout your body. You weren't stupid enough not to know what Kid was trying to do, yet you couldn't think straight either. His hand moved well all over your body, and feeling his gasps on your neck wasn't too bad either. 'Maybe, if it's with the captain... it's not such a bad thing...'

You weren't very focused on whether what you were doing was accepted by the Temple or not. The fabric of the dress was light, but even so Kid didn't want to settle for that, so he reached down to touch your thighs and from there he started to climb.

It was the first time you felt someone touch you that way, and if you were honest with yourself, it wasn't too bad. You felt like you wanted to move your hips and your breathing became more agitated. Kid had to make superhuman efforts not to remove all your clothes in that instant. His plan was to go slow to not to scare you.

You put your hand on his chest. The redhead looked that your face was flushed and you were looking at him with obvious desire. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw you look away in embarrassment. "Don't worrry (y/n), I'll treat you well~"

The way that man looked at you made you want more. For the first time in your life, you felt that you didn't care about any of the teachings you had received. You just wanted that man to keep making you feel good.

"Kid ..."

Kid had to keep cool to avoid yelling in triumph. He had made it, he had made a sister moan his name, and he hadn't even taught her the good stuff! 'That Trafalgar bastard won't believe it when I tell him!'

Kid didn't try to take your dress off. He knew that if he tried to take more clothes off you, you would refuse. It was already a miracle that you agreed to let him see you that way.

'To have spent your whole life only praying, you don't have a bad body...' He was going to look at you as long as he wanted. He was going to memorize every curve of your body until he got tired of doing it.

Certainly, nothing would ever top something like what he was about to do. Doing it with a sister was forbidden, and definitely a thousand times more exciting. It would be a lot more erotic if this had happened while you were wearing the habit, but this way it wasn't too bad either.

You felt the Kid rub you against him, and that made a little groan escape you. "Kid ...!" You were already at your limit.

When Kid heard his name in such an erotic way, he felt like he couldn't keep waiting either. Despite only having one arm, he easily put you under him. He wanted so much to make you his that he didn't care about anything else. "Sorry, this time I won't stop!"

You felt his tongue down your cleavage and that made you sigh. You no longer thought about anything other than that that man would touch you more, that he would make you feel better. It was good, very good.

Kid noticed that you were completely surrendered to his charms. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel so much better ~"

Everything was going great. It was obvious that you weren't going to say no to go one step further. What he wanted most right now was to be one with you. However, now that you were completely hypnotized, Kid wanted to see how far you were capable of going.

"Tell me (y/n), what do you want me to do?~"

It was embarrassing, but you just wanted that man to carry on, so you played his game. "I want your-"

"CAPTAIN! THE MARINES ATTACK US AGAIN!"

Hearing Wire's scream made you regain your senses. You saw that you were almost naked and with Eustass on top of you. You realized what you were about to do and flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, the others will take care of..."

You slapped Kid and got up. You changed at lightning speed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU HAVE NO SHAME, EUSTASS!"

Kid watched you rush out of the infirmary, then saw the huge erection he had, and touched the red mark of your slap on his cheek. He felt incredibly upset.

"Well, I think someone is going to die today."


	6. Chapter 6

You looked at the ceiling of your room and sighed. First Killer and then Kid... those two men were going to drive you crazy. "Is it okay what I do? Allowing two different men with whom I have no love ties to do perverted things to me sounds wrong..."

If your doubts were whether what you felt was love towards either of them, everything would be easier for you, but you weren't in love with them, you were sure of that. What worried you was thinking that all you wanted was to feel good again. All you wanted was to have a good time with either of them... or both.

You blushed, but this time you smirked. 'Have I always been so impure?'

Suddenly, you heard someone knock on your door, so you decided to open to see who it was. To your surprise, the one standing in front of your door was Killer.

"Wow, do you sleep in your underwear? Are you trying to tempt me, sister?~"

You leaned against the door frame and smiled as you tilted your head. "Don't call me sister, it's kind of weird when I'm not wearing the right clothes."

Killer laughed at that comment of yours. He noticed that you looked different than usual. You seemed so much more confident, like if you knew what he was coming for. "Is it my imagination, or were you waiting to see me?~"

You looked the second on board up and down. 'Killer has no shame, huh?'

"Do you like what you see, or what? ~"

"Yes, I do like it."

That surprised Killer. He was just kidding, he didn't expect you to be so direct. "My, my, where is your usual cute shyness, (y/n)?"

"Well, if an attractive man shows up at night in front of my room semi-naked, I think I have to get used to it if I want him to keep doing it." Your words weren't malicious, nor did you speak in an erotic voice. You were just being honest in a pretty innocent way, and that made Killer giggled. "Well, then I guess I don't have to hold back~"

The blonde kissed you with passion, this time it wasn't slowly like the last time. His tongue in your mouth felt good, and even more so when he touched you at the same time. The sensation of feeling your body heat up from where he played was addictive. 'I think I understand why people do it so much even though it's wrong.'

You stroked his naked torso. The heat of his body made you wish he was getting closer to you. "Hey, is it okay if I want more from you?"

He looked at you like he was holding back. "Do you know what it means? I won't back down, I warn you."

You had already been thinking about it for several days. You wanted to know how good you could feel, after all, you had decided to do whatever you wanted. "I don't care, I just want to see if it's as good as Kid says."

Killer threw you to the bed with force and then he got on top. He took off your remaining clothes and began to kiss your body slowly while his hands caressed your waist. Afterwards, you felt his tongue on your breasts and that made you let out a little moan. "Damn, if you make those kinds of sounds now that I've just started, then you won't know what to do~"

When he took a small bite into you, you felt that was a point of no return. "C-Can we go all the way?"

'Is she really asking me this? God, why is she so cute!?' He lowered his hand to your low zone. "You're pretty wet, aren't you too anxious about this? ~"

"Don't tell me those things... I don't know how to react to them..."

Killer laughed. 'I guess it's still too early to talk dirty.'

Suddenly, you noticed something strange inside you. The feeling was completely new. "It hurts?"

"I don't know... it's wierd."

As he continued to move his fingers, you began to moan. That felt better than anything you had ever done before. "Okey... It doesn't hurt..."

Killer smiled. He thought you were going to be scared to death, but you easily adapted to new things, what's more, you seemed to be interested by everything you didn't know.

You felt him pull his fingers out of you. He brought his fingers to your mouth and stuck out your tongue. "Do you really want to go all the way? I thought you sisters should be virgins all your life."

"I live on a pirate ship, I don't think the temple cares what I do with my vagina." You answered angrily. Was he really asking you something like that at a moment like that? It killed all the emotion of the moment!

Your honest answer almost made Killer laugh, but he managed to keep his composure. "Well, I'm honored to be the first ~"

You didn't know when he had taken off all his clothes, but now that you saw him in all his splendor, you began to have your doubts. You were 24 years old and you didn't want to look like a little girl looking at what that man had between his legs, but it was definitely bigger than his fingers. 'That's going to hurt me. There's no way that's not going to hurt me.'

You just wanted to feel good, but there was no way THAT was going to get inside. Still, since you didn't say anything, Killer thought it was the go-ahead for him to enter you. When you felt her member inside you, you felt pain, a lot of pain. 'I don't like it, this isn't right! '

Without realizing it, a small tear came out of your eyes. "Killer, this doesn't-"

Before you could say anything else, the blonde shut you up while kissing you. That made you feel less nervous and relaxed you a bit. Killer actually kiss pretty well, so he distracted you from the pain. "Ah, shit. It's too tight , I can tell you're a virgin..."

Normally, you were too embarrassed to see the blonde's face. However, now that you looked at his face, it was the first time you saw him with an expression like that. 'Wow, this is what someone looks like when they're feeling good ...'

His light gasps and narrow-eyed face turned you on. "You can move if you want..." You said in a low voice and with a little embarrassment. Killer obeyed and began to move his hips slowly to avoid making it even more painful for you. At first it hurt a lot and you had a hard time concentrating, so you decided to kiss him again.

After a while, you felt that when it moved inside you, apart from a slight pain, you started to feel good. You parted your mouth from his to gasp. Killer buried his head between your neck and your shoulder. You knew he was moaning too despite trying to hide it. 'If it feels good, why are you hiding it? I guess it's different for everyone...'

"A-Are you feeling better?" Killer asked you suddenly.

"It's hot... and it feels good..."

Killer smirked. Your way of speaking was strange. You were doing something completely dirty, but your words still sounded innocent and cute.

Suddenly, Killer held you tight and made you both sit up, you on top of him. That position made you feel it even deeper inside of you and that made you sigh hard. He started to move you up and down. That movement made you moan again. It didn't hurt like it did at first, now it felt great and there was nothing else in your head but that feeling of him brushing against you. Now you understood why people were so promiscuous. That felt too good to not to do it!

"(Y/n), if you tight aroun me so hard... I think I'm going to come..."

You were curious, what would he feel? His face told you that he was certainly enjoying it, but you wanted to hear it from him. "Does it feel good inside of me?"

"Hell yeah... Shit, if you're so wet how the hell isn't it going to feel good!?" He began to thrust inside you non-stop, and you liked that, so you moaned with more intensity. You began to move your hips while he helped you with the movement. You didn't want this moment to ever end. 'Have I always been so easy to heat up?'

Killer separated a little from you to lick you again as he continued to penetrate you. You've already been doing it for a long time, and you felt an enormous heat inside you that made your hips move harder.

"Killer, I-!"

"It doesn't matter... just cum whenever you want..."

You didn't know what he meant by that until you felt it. Your breathing became ragged and you trembled a little. Nothing, absolutely in the world would equal that sensation of pleasure while you also listened to his moans become more heavy. Killer didn't know it, but his voice turned you on too much.

"Sorry (y/n), I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna-" Without warning, his member came out of you, he knocked you down again and you felt something hot on your stomach, although after a little it splashed on your face.

After he finished cumming, he fell on top of you, but he managed to put his hands first. When his breathing returned to normal, Killer lay down next to you. Then he looked at you and started laughing. "Shit, I splashed you a bit, sorry. You look good though~" You knew Killer hated his laugh, but it didn't seem so bad to you. It was a bit strange, but it had its charm.

After cleaning your face, he smiled. "Have I been gentle? ~"

"At first, it hurt a lot... but I think I already understand why Kid pays so many whores whenever we travel to an island, haha."

"I'm surprised you don't ask me more questions to satisfy your curiosity."

You looked at him annoyed. "I've been taught anatomy, you know? I'm not stupid enough to ask you that kind of thing."

Killer tried again not to laugh at your answer. After all, he didn't wanted to ruin the mood again with silly questions. "And now, how do you feel?"

You looked away while blusihng. "Still hot..."

Killer smirked. "Well, that means we can keep going~"

"Huh? Again?"

"Oi, I'm 27, but I still have energy, you know? Don't underestimate me."

You didn't mean to hurt his pride, it was just curiosity, but watching him get upset was fun. "Well, I don't mind starting over~"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been more than a week since what happened to your captain and his second mate. Neither of them told the other about what they had done to you, but they both adopted an arrogant attitude towards each other.

Kid stared at you while you were talking to Heat. Since what happened that day, you hadn't talked about it again. 'At least she doesn't seem upset... Well, she was a fucking nun that always talked about forgiveness, so it's logic.' was what Kid thought. You certainly had a generous heart and never got mad.

Inside the redhead's head, he thought you would already be in love with him. But you didn't even blush when he talked to you, and it infuriated him. "Well, I don't care. It would be annoying.'

Kid interrupted your talk with Heat. "Hey (y/n)..." You looked at Kid with a big smile. "Tell me, Eustass."

You saw that Kid didn't answer you, so you cocked your head. "Captain, is something wrong?" After speaking to him, you saw that your captain blushed and turned around, without telling you what he wanted.

"What's wrong? It's been the same for several days..."

That same day you reached an island where there was a temple. You watched it from afar, remembering your peaceful days as a sister. Kid looked at you sideways. You had been with them for a long time, but even so, Kid feared that one day you would get tired of being among pirates. "Oi (y/n)... Would you go back to the Temple?"

The redhead was afraid of your answer, however, you turned to see him and smiled at him. "Never. Life is more fun by your side!"

Those words made him incredibly happy. "I also think you're better off with us. As you said the correct answer, today we will do whatever you want."

You walked over to him, which made Kid blush. You were so cute with those big bright (e/c) eyes full of innocence. "Really? Will we go where I want?"

Kid looked away. "Are you deaf? I already said yes, damn it."

"Then... let's go visit the temple!"

Kid looked at you in disgust. "Didn't you tell me you'd never go back to the temple!?"

"To live in it! But that doesn't mean I don't want to go see it and pray a bit. They did a lot for me, so it's only logical that I will pay my respects every time I see one!"

"Well, go by yourself! I don't give a shit about the temple and definitely I won't go!" At his answer, you made teary eyes. "But Eustass told me that today he would do whatever I wanted..."

The entire crew glanced at you. 'Oh no, (y/n)-chan has drawn her most dangerous weapon...' Everyone knew that despite his constant insults and bad attitude, Kid always allowed everything to you. If you asked for something, he would do anything to give it to you, even if it was accompanied by bad faces.

Kid saw your cute teary eyes. 'I am thought to be an idiot. I will not fall for your manipulations disguised as cute! '

You saw that your captain wouldn't budge, so you decided to take his hand. Kid saw that you had to use both of your hands to encircle one of his. "Please... come with me..."

'FUCK, SHE'S SO CUTE!!!'

All of his nakamas glanced at their captain. '(Y/n) has already won... The captain is so easy to manipulate...'

"Shit, okey! But I'll just walk you to the door! I'm sure if someone like me walks into a sacred place the crosses will turn..."

"Yay! Thanks!"

"Tsk, you're so annoying. I'm not doing it because you asked me! I just don't want to keep listening to you 'cause you're so fucking annoying!"

You giggled. "Will you also pray with me? I'll teach you a couple of devotions!"

"Don't cross your limits, damn woman."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, and for the rest of the week, you had no further interaction with either of them. Both Kid and Killer started to go crazy. They both started playing with you for a bet, but it was impossible not to fall in love with you, you were so lovely! 

Despite everything, you never lost that beautiful smile and your harmonious voice. Kid and Killer were crazy to see how you kept treating them great, but you ignored the obvious signals they were sending you. If it wasn't because you were a sister, they would both think you were playing with them.

'It is impossible for (y/n) to do that. She's too pure and innocent!' Kid thought desperately as he begged to receive a little of your attention.

'Shit, I thought that after what happened the other day she would already be in love with me!' Killer thought as he watched you giggle with Heat and Wire as the three of you played cards (since now you finally understood what the game was about). They both looked at you stunned as you ignored them and played with your other nakamas. 'Even when she misbehaves towards us, she's so pretty...' they both thought, sighing.

Killer turned his head and saw his captain glare at you while biting his nails. 'This idiot is just like me.' sighed the blond.

You saw the Kid approach you with a face full of fury. 'Oh no, here comes the captain...' thought Heat and Wire.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" you asked with eyes full of innocence, so much so that even Kid started to get nervous and blush. "I, um, well... I feel like you've been ignoring me a lot lately... BUT NOT THAT I CARE FOR THAT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT."

"Well that's normal. Kid doesn't know women's hearts." Killer replied calmly as he sipped his coffee.

"Huh? You're being ignored too, you idiot! Do you think I don't notice your desperate abandoned dog attitude?"

"If (y/n) is ignoring us, it's because you're a rude idiot who makes her feel uncomfortable!"

"HUH? I don't want to hear that from the mouth of a pervert who hides behind a mask!"

You saw how Kid and Killer fought each other. 'Did... did I really fall for these two idiots?' You wondered as you dropped a drop of sweat behind your head.

Suddenly, both pirates looked at you. "(y/n)! You must decide right now!"

You looked at them confused. "Decide what?"

"Which of the two of us you like better! The masked idiot or me, the captain of the ship where you live! Remember how fucking cool I am!"

You sighed as you continued playing cards. "Why should I like you, Eustass? You came to the temple where I lived peacefully with my sisters, kidnapped me and then forced me to leave behind my sister habit."

Kid was completely paralyzed. 'Fuck no! I have committed unforgivable sins!'

Killer smiled. "Do you see? It is clear that I am the favorite of (y/n)."

You glanced at Killer in disgust. "You? When I came here I asked you to take care of me because I saw you as someone respectable, but all you have done is do perverted things to me."

Now it was Killer who was blank as he realized how stupid he had been to you.

Heat and Wire did their best to not to choke with laughter as they continued to play with you. "Wow, (y/n)-chan has quite a bit of temper!"

You sighed annoyed. Did those two idiots really think your heart was that easy to manipulate? "I'm going to say something loud and clear to both of you."

Kid and Killer looked at you completely overwhelmed while you looked at them over your shoulder. "My heart only belongs to the gods. Since I became a sister, I made the sacred vows with the temple and married the gods. No one else will steal my heart~"

And you weren't lying. You weren't a girl in love just because two men said pretty words to you, and tried to play with your body. Your love for your religion was so strong that no one would ever make you change your mind, even if you no longer worked as a sister.

Kid and Killer looked at you in horror. Neither of them expected to be rejected in such a blunt way.

"But... You already know that for me you're the most special woman, (y/n)! If you are with me, I will never look at another woman again! I swear to the gods!" Killer exclaimed desperately. He hated being rejected, especially when he had genuinely fallen in love with you! Everything had started as a whim, but now it was different!

"Are you an idiot? My feelings are more pure and genuine than yours! I was the first to notice you, (y/n)! Don't you remember who allowed you to have a new life outside the boring temple!? I'm the person you should choose!"

"But Kid, I could never love a sinner." You answered with puppy eyes. You were just kidding, but you saw Kid's panicky face, and that made you chuckle.

"You told me that even a sinner like me can be forgiven, right!? Well, do it!"

You ignored Kid and Killer's comments. If you had learned anything in recent days, it was that all men wanted the same from you. You had already accepted that you were no longer a sister, and that you would eventually get to experiment with someone else. And honestly, you didn't care anymore if it was Kid, Killer, or anyone else.

"You're right Kid, everyone has a chance to be forgiven ~"

"So... don't you hate us?" You heard Kid asked worried.

You smiled. "Are you sorry for your sins, Captain?~"

"Yes! I do! Forgive me!"

You had to hold your laughter. They were so adorable when they asked for forgiveness! And finally, you had gotten Eustass to regret for his sin. 'Although not the kind I wanted... well, never mind. It's something.'

"Don't worry, you're forgiven, as I was taught not to hold a grudge." You arranged your long (h/c) hair while you looked at them with superiority. "Because I don't expect anything from men."

They both looked at you in surprise. That meant you never took either of them seriously or expected anything from them either. The two pirates felt a little hurt, even a little used. Haven't you played with them at the same time even though they were both friends?

You knew what those two were thinking just by looking at their faces, but you didn't care. This was your little revenge on them for kidnapping you and forcing you to commit sins that caused you to withdraw from your beloved life as a sister.

'What's more, I think I'll keep playing with them~'

Suddenly, Killer noticed that there was another pirate crew in that tavern. "Oi Kid, isn't that ..."

Kid jumped to his feet when he saw the man full of tattoos accompanied by a polar bear.

'NO! THE FUCKING TRAFALGAR LAW NO!' Kid did his best to keep you from noticing him. Kid would never understand, but Law was incredibly popular with women, and whenever Law was around, not a single woman would notice Kid again.

But it was too late. You were completely paralyzed. You had never thought that such a perfect creation could exist on the planet. Everything about him was perfect, from his golden eyes to that wicked smile. His body, his black hair... EVERYTHING.

"Huh? Now you kidnap sisters too, Eustass-ya?"

That surprised you. How had he found out that you had been a sister? Trafalgar Law came up to you and smiled at you. "I was educated in a Temple affiliated school as a child. Sisters taught us, so I can recognize one just by looking closely. I have fond memories of that time~"

And he knew the sacred texts! Did that man even have a single flaw!? The gods were definitely unfair. Giving a person such perfection must be a sin.

Kid and Killer saw your eyes turn to hearts when they saw Law, and that made them start to get angry. 'Huh? What the hell is going on?'

Law kissed your hand and looked at you seductively. "Now I feel melancholy. How about if we go for a while together and thus help me remember the old days? You would make me very happy~"

You thought that no one would ever be able to steal your heart, but oh boy, you were completely wrong. As soon as Law winked at you, you felt like you were going to have a nosebleed, so you had to cover your nose before that happened. 'May the gods bless you!'

You grabbed onto the arm Law had offered you to accompany him. Honestly, even if Trafalgar Law were the devil himself, you wouldn't mind at all. That man deserved to be revered!

Kid and Killer couldn't believe what had just happened in front of their eyes. They both couldn't close their mouths from shock. "It can't be... that bastard of Trafalgar just took (y/n) away without any difficulty..."

"He didn't even have to insist... And she didn't hesitate..."

Wire and Heat glanced at their captain and second mate. "Accept it, Trafalgar has beaten you both."

They saw Law put an arm around your shoulder, and then turned his head to see Kid and Killer. Law smiled and flip both of them off. That made Kid and Killer felt that they were going to explode with fury. 

"WE WILL KILL YOU, TRAFALGAR."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The last chapter! Sorry for the delay. I had my doubts about how to finish it, but I think this way is the best!**  
>  Anyway, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
